


［苏弗］敬爱

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 苏西x弗兰克前后有意义
Kudos: 2





	［苏弗］敬爱

“......弗兰克，弗兰克。”那个怯懦的、弱小的、天真的女孩子软弱细微的声音萦绕在他的耳边，惹得他心烦意乱。

他从来不会对染黑一张纯白无暇的纸感到哪怕一丝罪恶，苏西就是这样一张白纸。曾经是。

那个总是缩在朱莉背后不安地看着他们所作所为的女孩子在他的引诱下学会了逃学和偷窃。弗兰克当然知道她和她的父母之间日益加剧的矛盾，但他乐于看到这一切。

——不，并非是看到发生在友人身上的悲剧，而是看到他们在自己的引导下亲手造成这些悲剧时脸上疯癫与微不足道的追悔交织的笑容。而后他们尝到了疯狂的甜头开始沉醉其中，那种笑容逐渐只剩下了前者。

他满意地拍了拍苏西的头，从她的手里接过了那沓来历不明的钞票。

他才不关心她从哪儿弄到它们的呢。他的乖女孩做的很好，所以他向她许诺了奖赏。任何事任何东西，只要是她想要的。

他没能从苏西那被他称之为傻得可爱的笑容里觉出异样，他回头揽着乔伊的肩膀拿着电话分享起今晚的派对邀请。

任何事，苏西拉了拉帽兜的边沿，那可得尽早——做起准备了。她用纤细的手指撵着口袋里的纸条，它上面的圈圈划划道出了主人的蓄谋已久。她为此几乎是倾尽了所有——为了得到弗兰克的认可。

而现在。苏西头也不回地离开了他们的聚会场所，她有更加重要的东西要做。

弗兰克依稀记得自己昨晚喝多了，几个面生的年轻人自称是苏西邀请过来的，他们一杯接着一杯灌得弗兰克人有些飘飘然，苏西一直没有亲自露脸，也许她踏着聚会的尾声来了，不过弗兰克没有更之后的记忆了。

他睁开眼，模糊的视线里映入白色的天花板和苏西担忧的脸，女孩子除了叫他的名字之外没说过其他的单词，直到她发现他开始动弹的时候她才充满喜悦地换了句话。

“你醒啦！”弗兰克闭上眼，他很想给出点对友人关心的回应，但他实在头疼的厉害，身体像灌了铅一样沉重，脊椎像是被人打了一顿那样又麻又疼。他勉强向苏西挤出一个微笑表示自己很好，让自己的大脑缓和了一会准备起身时突然发觉自己的四肢被皮带捆在了他躺着的这张柔软大床的四角。

“嘿，苏西，我这是发酒疯了还是怎么着，有必要捆得这么紧吗？”他试着挣了挣右手手腕上的那一根，在发现腕部勒出的淤青时他收起微笑皱了皱眉。脚踝处也有程度不同的相似痛感，他猜那里肯定也是一片青紫。

“没有啊弗兰克。你喝醉了之后可是乖得很呢，他们让你做什么你全都照做了。”女孩子甜美柔软的嗓音染上的笑意让她显得更加可爱，但此情此景下的弗兰克并不这么觉得。他尝试着去回忆昨晚到底发生了些什么，但除了嗡嗡的耳鸣和加剧的眩晕以外他什么也没能获得。

“他们对你的评价还挺高的？不过那不是重点啦，还是当下比较重要对嘛，及时行乐，我的老大。”

她的声音和平时一样柔柔弱弱的，仿佛用稍大一些的音量和她说话她就会被吓得哭出来，可是今天这样的声音却让弗兰克没由来地感到毛骨悚然，他觉得自己应该生气，但是干涩的喉咙不允许他对这个女孩子大喊大叫。

“我、不、你对我做了什么，苏西。”他艰难地从嗓子里挤出词语，不太妙的某种预感让他有些口干舌燥，“现在停下，不然我会生气的。”

“弗兰克，弗兰克，我的老大，你应该问：我想对你做什么。”苏西拉开床头柜的抽屉，她刚刚把它们清点了好几遍，等待弗兰克清醒的时间太长了，她差点忍不住直接开始。

不过果然，同她的老大告诉她的一样，唯有听得见猎物挣扎的狩猎才有意义。

“你应该问，你忠实的朋友，你的乖女孩——我，想做什么。”

弗兰克问不出口了，他的女孩在他半张的嘴里塞进来一个布团，那玩意把他的舌头压得死死的，他连干呕声都发不出来。他立刻用舌头把它从口腔里推出去，但是他教出来的那个狡猾的女孩子很快用一节宽胶带封住了他的尝试。

“很抱歉，这样或许不太舒服，但是为了避免你发出来的声音引来不必要的麻烦。”女孩子怜爱地摸着他因为窒息而涨红的脸颊，“没事的，调整呼吸，你的鼻子总能好好工作的。”

他的挣扎只是让皮带更深地勒紧了他的肌肉，苏西倒也不太着急，她只是欣赏着床上男人的惊慌，她的老大难能一见的恐惧美味得让人上瘾，苏西深呼吸几次填补自己的勇气，她决定继续。

小小的手覆上弗兰克的胸口，无处可逃的男人很快被迫暴露出他胸口薄薄的肌肉，手指在他并不明显的腹肌上游走，苏西对时不时从指尖传来的震颤感到万分满意。在年轻的男孩愈发粗重的呼吸声里，苏西解开了他的裤子。

半勃起的器官被他的紧身内裤描摹得很清晰，少女似乎是有些害羞地转过了脸，但很快她就替自己做好了心理建树，帮被她困住的家伙脱下了最后的遮羞布。

弗兰克扭过头，他的呼吸开始凌乱，他从来没有设想过自己会在苏西面前露出如此窘态，也从来没想过苏西会对自己下手。用力过头的挣扎消磨了他的体力，他不知道苏西对自己抱持的感情是否如他所料，他想苏西其实不用这么大费周章，如果她想要比摸摸头更加亲密的接触，弗兰克也不是不会给。

但这有些过头了，他没想和苏西发展到这一步，朱莉会杀了他的，乔伊说不定也会。他想把自己因为被触摸就撩拨起来的欲望藏起来，他想像个绅士一样拒绝过于主动的女孩，尽管他从来不是什么绅士。

苏西没有脱下她的衣服，也许一切还有得补救，他发出如婴儿学语一般的气音，试图拉回女孩的理智。

他没想过也许是她不需要脱衣服。

冰凉而粘稠的液体被浇上他的腿间时，他猛然想起苏西不经意说出的话。他会发出什么声音？

纤细的手指带着润滑剂插进他的后穴时，他的所有合理的不合理的推测被全盘推翻，他有一些庆幸苏西的先见之明让自己没能忍住的示弱喘息被堵在了喉咙里。

但那只是个开始。

他过度紧张的肌肉让女孩的深入变得不那么容易，苏西于是像他平时对待她那样揉着他的短发，她带着女孩子特有的香气靠近弗兰克耳边。

“别紧张，老大，我会让你喜欢上这种感觉的。”

任她摆布的强者此刻只能用加剧的颤抖和急促的呼吸作为回应，残存的意识告诉弗兰克他应该强硬地拒绝女孩的行为，可他没有那种主导权。

细长的，柔弱的手指挤开收缩的肌肉到达它可以到达的最深处，苏西没有急着抽出它，而是勾起关节在另一个人的身体里找起了什么。

在体内乱动的手指对于另一个人而言不是那么好受，肠壁被不太熟练的手法搅的一塌糊涂，弗兰克扭着腰想抽身离开，却只让自己被苏西逼的更紧，他可活动的范围本就不大，所以他很快变得退无可退。

指肚压到某处细微的凸起时弗兰克反弓起腰，被浸湿的布团和滑落的汗水让胶带的黏性变得松动，口腔分泌出来用来缓解干渴的唾液从胶带和皮肤的缝隙里渗出，短暂刺激引起的兴奋增加了他的羞耻感，他压根不敢去看现在的苏西到底准备干什么、脸上是什么表情，他觉得自己情不自禁拱起腰的动作像是在向对方索求更多。这样的认知让他痛苦又绝望，他希望他的乖女孩能尽快从这样的恶作剧中获得满足，然后——停下，尽快。

否则他不知道自己会变成什么样子。

苏西显然不想早点结束。她的手指在那处敏感点反复戳了几次，每一次弗兰克紧贴过来的时候她都会感到万分愉悦，无论是偷窃还是捅人带来的精神刺激都比不上此刻她亲手把自己敬爱的老大搞得乱七八糟时的畅快淋漓。

她轻而易举地加入了第二根手指。

更加剧烈的战栗，更加火热的体温，更加...诱人的呻吟？

她抬起头，这才发现胶带已然失去黏性从那个狼狈不堪的领导者脸上脱落，他含着布团几近失神，听起来相当惹人怜爱的低喘从那张被填满的口中流出，苏西略一沉吟，另一只手伸过去把湿透的布团取了出来。

弗兰克没有及时闭阖他颤抖着的嘴唇的气力。在重获用嘴吸入更多新鲜空气的自由之后，他涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦在苏西身上。

“苏西...啊...苏西、快停下，别这样......”回答他的是女孩天真无邪的微笑和继续开始抽插的手指。她不怀好意地顶弄着弗兰克的敏感点，陌生的快感很快把年长的男孩淹没，背德的羞耻感让他发出了无助的抽泣，可是在他的授意下变得疯狂的女孩早就失去了对他的怜悯之心。

“你答应过我的，任何事。你不会食言的吧？我尊敬的、队长大人？”

在苏西确认弗兰克能够吞下第三根手指以后，她终于离开了他的身体。在抽噎着、还没能满足而不希望继续下去的弗兰克以为这一切终于可以结束之前，苏西打开了某样东西的开关。

电流带起的嗡响在那一瞬间刺得弗兰克脊背发凉。

振动着的玩具靠近他的下体，弗兰克抛弃他平日里稳重的形象，向着他队伍里最年轻的孩子发出乞求。“别、不要，苏西、苏西，乖孩子，不可以这样、不要，不要——”

他用尽最后的体力做出的反抗没能阻止那个冰冷的、震颤的物体贯穿他的身体，他发出了自己都觉得丢人的哭叫声。他无暇去想苏西是从哪儿弄来这种奇奇怪怪的东西，而他的身体比他诚实得多。苏西给他做了充分的扩张以至于——他不想承认——这玩意进来的时候，比起痛觉，还是快感占了更多。

他那些不会有回复的哀求在思考能力被触电般的快感击断后尽数变作了对于他所拥有的地位和人脉而言过度软弱的喘息。他在苏西还没有进一步的行动时主动扭动着腰臀在他被束缚的可及范围内吞吐起那个侵犯他的玩具。

弗兰克的放弃来的有些快，这让苏西感到意外，但将一个人拖入无法挣脱的泥沼这件事能让她获得乐趣——这也是弗兰克教她的，当然在那时他从未想过自己有一天会成为陷入泥潭的那一个。

苏西再一次把手指插进去辅助调整，直到她把玩具的顶端抵在了那一处小小的凸起上后，她把档位开到最大，用力压了上去。

在对方依靠求生本能乱动的情况下保持住她的焦点并不是那么容易的事，即使对方的行动力被大幅削减过。可是苏西学的很快，一如既往，她很快找到了合适的方法，她看着弗兰克的挣扎微弱下去，透明的液体不断地从他挺立的器官顶端溢出。最终他的腰无力地塌下去，那个苏西精挑细选的小家伙在他的后穴里不知疲倦地响动，而他则随着他的释放抽走了所有体力。

肠液混合着润滑剂在白色的床单上绘出深色的花朵，弗兰克翻着白眼抽搐着失去了意识，苏西俯下身解开捆绑着他手腕的皮带。

她捧起她所敬爱的领导他们的人骨节分明的手，在他的手背上轻柔地落下了一个虔诚的吻。


End file.
